Do you really love me?
by sukidesusukiattekudasai
Summary: Kikyo has joined the group, Kagome feels on an attemp to leave Naraku captures her and she's...becoming a demon? Will Inuyasha rescue her before Naraku decides to marry her? or will he forget and go with kikyo?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stood, shocked at what she had just saw. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She knew it

would have come to this. But she never knew it would have been this painful.

Couple days before

"What!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all said.

"That's right, Kikyo would like to help us look for the jewel shards, she can find them and she

is excellent with the bow." Inuyasha explained

"Is that okay with you Kagome?" Kikyo asked almost in a smirking manner

Kagome filled with hurt in her eyes just nodded

"Um...I'm just going to go freshin up a bit" Kagome said in a shaky voice.

She left in a big hurry.

'ugh I feel so faint...' Kagome murmmered to herself

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

A peicing scream was heard  
That sounded like Kagome!" Shippo said whinning for them to hurry up

"Let's go!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rushed toward the forest

"Inuyasha.." Kikyo said acting like she was going to faint. "I feel a bit dizzy"

"Oh. well...you stay here I'm going to go see what's wrong...K?" Inuyasha said looking like he was in pain

He started to walk off when "oh" Kikyo almost fell over, but luckily Inuyasha caught her.

"Inu-u-ya-ash-ha" Kikyo said acting all tired

"Nevermind Sango and Miroku can handle it." Inuyasha said taking care of Kikyo

Mean While

"Hyah!" Sango threw her boomerang at the scropian like monster that currently had Kagome trapped in his claws.

It sliced right threw it cutting the claw off that held Kagome.

"Thud." Kagome fell to the ground uncouncious.

"Miroku, you handle this Kagome and I will head back I need to bandage her." Sango said getting on Kirara's back

Miroku nodded, and with that he threw off his prayer beads and exposed his wind tunnel sweeping up what was left of the demon.

"Inuyasha where were you!" Sango shouted. "Kagome is badly injured, and Miroku and I had a hard time fighting it!"

"Look! I was taking care of Kikyo OKay!" Inuyasha angrily yelled back

"Oh! so taking care of Kikyo when she's probaly dehidrated and just going to faint is more important than Kagome Dying"  
Sango yelled back

Inuyasha had no response.

"So that little bitch doesn't belong here! if she dies here it's here own fault for coming back!" Kikyo yelled

" I can't stand you! Inuyasha, atleast say something!" Sango said looking really annoyed

"She is right though...It was her choice to come back" Inuyasha said quietly

"I can't beleive you!" Sango yelled looking as if she was about to kill him "She doe-"

She was cut off by Kagome

"Fine, I can see where I'm not wanted.. you're right I don't belong here, do I?

I just get in the way!" Kagome said to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes

"I'll tell Grandpa that I want that well sealed as soon as I get home!" Kagome said running offtoward the well

"I can't beleive you guys!" Sango said Stomping off

"Kagome! wait!" Inuyasha cried after her

"It's okay, she can't leave here forever." Kikyo said pulling Inuyasha back

Inuyasha looking uneasy, but he didn't turn around again

'I knew him...he would never turn back to get me, I was always just a tool for getting the jewel shards' Kagome cried

Her eyes were all red...It was obvious that she had been crying

She was about to go down the well but she was stopped by

Naraku.

It's okay my precious girl, why don't you sleep for now? he said blowing some sleeping powder into her face

"Don't worry you'll be my little Half yanou demon...won't you?" He said picking her up

Ears were staring to poke out of Kagome's head. and red marks appeared on her cheeks

but that was only the beginning... 


	2. Chapter 2

hi! here's another chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's a Demon?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had just woken up, she was still in Naraku's arms.

"Where are you taking me! Let go!" Kagome tried to get out of Naraku's arms, but he held a firm grip on her

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm picking up Naraku's scent!" Inuyasha yelled to the gang as he sprung off toward them

They were all running, Inuyasha could see a glimsp of Naraku in the sky.

"IT looks like he's carrying something!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It's Kagome!" Sango shouted "Come on Kirara!"

Sango got on Kirara and flew up to where they were.

"Sango help me!" Kagome shouted

"That's not gonna happen" Naraku said slicing Kirara with his nails

Kirara lost concious and fell toward the sky.

"You'll never take my bride away from me!" Naraku shouted

Sango almost losing concious "his bride?" She whispered and then she fainted

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango are you alright?" Miroku and Shippo asked while they bandaged up her wounds

"Where am I?" She asked looking around.

"We're at Kaede's" Inuyasha said stepping in with Kikyo

"I'm glad to see you're awake" Kaede greeted Sango

"What about Kagome!" Sango cried looking all worried

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner." Kaede said sitting down near Sango

"Kagome is a half demon." She explained

"Like Inuyasha?" Shippo asked

"Yes, she is half yanou too, and she is a dog demon. So she was sent to the future from our time to observe

what it would be like, but in the process she got her memory erased. So she does belong in our time."

"Oh shit" Inuyasha said. "I told her to go home.

"Don't under estimate her, Inuyasha, she is incredibly strong."

"We have to go rescue her!" Sango said trying to get up, but she was to weak to get up

"Lay down Sango" Kaede said "rest"

"But Naraku said something about you'll never take my bride away" Sango said finally laying down

"What!" everyone accept Kikyo shouted

"That damn bastard! Let's go" Inuyasha said helping Kikyo up

"We'll go, Sango you stay here, Miroku come with us, Shippo stay here!" Inuyasha said taking command

"But I don't wanna!" Shippo whined

"Come on Shippo you don't wanna die young do you?" Inuyasha said getting his blade out.

"Yo-ou go-o on-on wi-itho-o-ut me-e" Shippo whimpered

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I refuse to marry you,and besides I'm not even a demon!" Kagome yelled

"Inuyasha will come and save me!"

"oh is that so, then why were you at the well crying?" Naraku retorted back

"well.." Kagome looked down

"That's right but you should be happy I chose you... a half demon!"

"A ha-alf de-emo-on?" Kagome stuttered

"Yes the transformation has already begun" Naraku said leading her to a lake

She looked in the water and saw her reflection

She had dog ears, Red marks on her cheeks...(sort of like sesshoumarus'), and her eyes were red

she also had fangs...small ones, and she was more filled out...if you know what I mean

Her hair was longer, silky, and smooth, it was tied back, like Kikyo's hair,

She wore a collar that was a dark pinkish red that had a jem in the middle.

She was dressed in Red Kimono that looked as if it was white...but then it had been stained with blood

It was covered in pink, purple, and white flowers, the tie for it was purple,

Her arms had been teid around with purple ribbons to make it look like a glove that was cut off at the figertips

and to top it all of she had a crystal bow with arrows that the head of the arrows were crystal too.

Kagome fainted from exhaustion

"Now just to give her a little drink so she might listen to me" Naraku said making Kagome drink the drink he had just made

'When she felt the well should be sealed up for ever when she was on the other side, then she would begin to transform'

Inuyasha thought over and over on what Kaede said. (Still running)

"Damn if I had only been nice to her this wouldn't have happen" He cursed to himself

"It's okay Inuyasha, I'm getting kind of thirsty can we stop for a drink?" Kikyo asked

"Sure, I'll get" "No!" Kikyo said stopping Inuyasha

"Um...I mean I'm the thirsty one...so I should get it because I made you stop" Kikyo insisted

Kikyo slipped a bit of sleeping power in there drinks, "this should hold them up for a while" She smirked to herself

"Here you guys go" She said bringing the drinks

"This taste good!" Miroku said

"I agree!" Inuyasha shouted

They were both getting drowsy...untill they collasped

"I'll make sure that Inuyasha doesn't get to their wedding on time" Kikyo thought to herself

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plz reveiw if I get good reveiws I'll make another chapter 


End file.
